everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Valentina Popova
Valentina Popova is the daughter of Vasilisa the Priest's Daughter from the Russian fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Valentina Popova Age: 15 Parent's Story: Vasilisa the Priest's Daughter Alignment: Royal Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To trick that foolish tsar and have him know that I'm way smarter than he'll ever be. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at horseback riding, hunting, and sharpshooting. Storybook Romance Status: I'm a free spirit who can't be tamed. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I don't have much respect for authority, which is something that gets me into trouble a lot. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Sports are excellent and a great way to get anger out. Least Favorite Subject: Princess Design. Ew, fashion is so girly and stupid. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Valentina is above average height, with short brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a purple jacket over a blue shirt and purple pants. Personality Valentina is very much a lad-ette; she loves rough sports, hunting, getting into fights, and even drinking. She doesn't care much about femininity and prefers to dress in masculine clothing. She is coarse and foul-mouthed, and she is also extremely defiant. Her defiance often gets her in trouble with the school staff. Biography Privyet! I'm Valentina Popova, the daughter of Vasilisa the priest's daughter. My mother wasn't like other girls - she was fond of hunting, riding horses, and drinking, and she tended to wear men's clothes. One day, she was spotted by Tsar Barkhat, who wonderred who "he" was. The tsar's attendant knew that Vasilisa was a woman. The tsar invited her over, and the tsar's housekeeper devised a plan, thinking she would take the embroidery frame if she were a woman. Vasilisa went to visit the tsar, dined with him, and refused to take the embroidery-frame. The next time the tsar invited her, and the tried to trick her with pearls, but she threw the pearls under the table. Afterwards, the tsar invited Vasilisa one last time, and asked her to get in the bath with him. Vasilisa left the tsar and sent him a letter revealing that she was a woman. Thus she escaped him for good. My mother eventually got married to a man more worthy of her love. Of course, she is the dominant one in the relationship and she's the one who brings home the bacon. My father, on the other hand, works as a priest. Yes, my father is a priest (just like my grandfather) - in the Russian Orthodox Church, priests can be married. I'm an only child, so there's no competition for my destiny. I'm dead set on being the next Vasilisa the Priest's Daughter. I'm a hardcore tomboy. I don't have time for girly things such as jewelry and makeup. Things I like include combat sports, hunting, video games, working out, working with tools, and drinking. I'm pretty rough for my age, and I'm very physically active. I'm on the school rugby team and the school wrestling team. I also really like horseback riding. I have a horse of my own - his name's Shashka. And as for hunting...I'm pretty competent with a gun. I can pinpoint a deer from far away. Due to my rough behavior, as well as my short hair and tendency to wear masculine clothing, I'm often mistaken for a boy. I consider myself a free spirit, and I don't like authority. I admit, I don't have much respect for authority. I tend to get in a lot of trouble here at because I'm often insubordinate towards the teachers. I get into a lot of arguments with other students, and sometimes I get into fights too. A lot of the girls are afraid of me - especially ones that I've beaten up. But I get along with the boys pretty well. Like I said, I'm dead set on my destiny as the next Vasilisa the Priest's Daughter. I think it's a great destiny since I get to take an active role and trick a silly tsar. (I'm very much a trickster, and I love playing tricks on others too.) I think I'll be a great Vasilisa. Being a Royal is so great. Trivia *Valentina's surname refers to Vasilisa being a priest's daughter. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Russian Category:Work in progress